An example of a typical tiller of such general structure is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,390 issued Jan. 9, 1979 to Leonard V. Reaume.
Such tillers incorporate a transversely mounted shaft which is rotated on its axis by power derived from an engine or motor mounted on the chassis of the tiller. Tine assemblies are mounted on the shaft so that the tines revolve around the axis of the shaft with the tines extending radially outward of the axis of the shaft as seen in said U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,390. Usually the tines of each tine assembly are mounted on a plate, disc or hub secured to the shaft whereby the tines revolve around the axis of the shaft as the plate, disc or hub rotates with the shaft.
Usually, it is desired to operate a tiller in a forward direction. Upon the driving mechanism of the tiller being properly adjusted by the operator of the tiller to control the rotation of the shaft, the tines will revolve and dig into and engage the soil in such an angle and in such a manner that the tines pull or propel the tiller in a forward direction, that is in a direction away from the operator standing in the back near the rearwardly extending handles.
At other times the operator may alternately desire to operate the tiller in a rearward direction. Upon the driving mechanism being properly adjusted by the operator of the tiller to control the rotation of the shaft, the tines will revolve and dig into and engage the soil at such an angle and in such a manner that the tines pull or propel the tiller in a rearward direction, that is in a direction toward the operator standing in the back near the rearwardly extending handles.
My improved tine assembly is of the general nature and class as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,151,685 issued Oct. 6, 1964 to Frank H. Field, but is different from the tine assembly of that patent in several respects as will become apparent from the present description.